Emperor Kans
Emperor Kans is the main antagonist of the 2012 animated Hindi film Krishna Aur Kans. He is the tyrannical and maniacal ruler of Mathura, the brother of Devaki, and the uncle of the god Krishna. He was voiced by Om Puri. Biography Kans was born the son of Emperor Ugrasen and crown prince of the Mathura kingdom. As a result of his poor upbringing, Kans grew up conceited and power-mad, and wreaked havoc across the kingdom, leading his armies in bloody campaigns to increase his power. Kans openly voiced his intentions to spread his influence across the world once he had gained control of the throne. On the wedding day of Devaki's marriage to Prince Vasudev, a heavenly voice announced that the eighth son of Devaki would kill Kans. Horrified by this prophecy, Kans attempted to kill Devaki, but was stopped by Vasudev. In spite of this, Kans had both Devaki and Vasudev imprisoned, an act that bordered on treason. In response to this, Kans ordered any sympathizers to Devaki and Vasudev imprisoned before seizing power from his father and ordering him locked away as well. Following his ascension to power, Kans was visited by the priest Narad, who advised Kans to seek forgiveness from Lord Vishnu, an act that Kans rejected. Though Kans initially spared Devaki's first born son, he was convinced by his advisers, Chanur and Mustik, that all of Devaki's children posed a threat to his life, and thus had each of Devaki's children put to death soon after birth. However, Devaki's eighth son, Krishna, was transported to a village to be raised in secrecy. Growing increasingly paranoid, Kans resorted to summoning demons and loosing them on the kingdom to slay his nemesis, with all of these efforts being in vain. As the years passed and Krishna grew into a young boy, Kans eventually decided to conquer his fears by inviting Krishna to a gladitorial match in his arena. Determined to end Kans' tyranny, Krishna accepted Kans' challenge and arrived in Mathura, joined by his brother Balram. There, they faced Chanur and Mustik in combat. Though the boys initially seemed outmatched, they quickly gained the upper hand against their opponents, and Kans eventually faced off against Krishna himself. Despite his physical strength and demonic powers, however, Kans proved to be no match for Krishna, who slew him in the center of the arena, ending his tyranny over Mathura. Personality Emperor Kans was a psychopathic, tyrannical, bad-tempered and sadistic man who viewed those around him as lesser beings. He saw it as his right to take whatever he saw fit, regardless of whoever was hurt in the process. Kans was also possessed of a god-complex, aspiring to rule over the heavens in addition to the earth. It is implied that his dark nature was the result of his poor upbringing by his father, Ugrasen, who came to regret his role in shaping Kans into the monster he was in the present. In spite of his evil, Kans initially had a softer side. He cared for his sister Devaki, often giving her presents, and congratulating her on her marriage to Vasudev. However, upon learning of the prophecy that Devaki's child would be his undoing, Kans cast away his love for her, nearly killing her on the spot to avert the prophecy, and then callously having her and her husband imprisoned. Even then, he was willing to spare their firstborn son, if only to demonstrate his capacity for mercy, before being convinced by his advisors to go through with executing him and Devaki's following children. As time grew on, Kans would become immensely paranoid about the prospect of his death. This led to him experiencing hallucinations and nightmares, and would drive him to increasingly desperate means to prevent his death, including summoning demons to terrorize and kill Krishna. Abilities Emperor Kans was a frightening and powerful figure, despite not being an asura or rakshasa he had mastered great magic and also amassed much authority for himself over a life-time of evil deeds - allowing him to try and test the might of the gods themselves, though ultimately he was no match for Krishna. *'Authority' (Kans was a tyrant who had access to many soldiers, slaves and war-machines - capable of gathering armies by which to destroy any that stood against him : he gained even more power via usurping the full position of Emperor.) *'Enhanced Durability' (Kans was physically resistant to much harm, even able to take several blows from Krishna - though ultimately he would die from these blows, though it took Krishna breaking through his armor to do so.) *'Enhanced Strength' (Kans was physically stronger than most in his setting, though he did not like to engage in personal conflict without the use of his sword - prefering to have his soldiers or demons do his work for him : he was shown as strong enough to break stone with his fist.) *'Swordsman' (Kans was skilled in the use of large and lethal blades) *'Demon Summoning' (Kans had extensive knowledge of asuras and rakshasa (Hindi demons) - capable of summoning many different monsters to try and destroy Krishna.) *'Fire Magic' (in his battle against Krishna he summoned a massive sphere of flame, sufficient to resemble a small sun, he tried to use this same sphere of flame to incinerate Krishna - despite the great strength of the flame the god easily absorbed all of the attack.) Gallery Emperor Kans smiling wickedly.png|Kans' evil grin Emperor Kans laughing evilly.png|Kans' evil laugh Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Pure Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Summoners Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Monarchs Category:God Wannabe Category:Brutes Category:Warlords Category:Male Category:Dark Messiah Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Arena Masters Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Monster Master Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Starvers Category:Xenophobes Category:Theology Villains